Factory
The Factory is a location often appearing in Yukkuri stories. In most stories the Yukkuri have an instinctive fear of the factory and/or factory workers. General Description The Factory (or Factories, as in some stories) is sometimes described as located on the edge of forest in Gensokyo but the details are never given. It's most likely located away from the Human Village or human settlements if the story doesn't take place in Gensokyo. The Factory processes and breeds Yukkuri, and sometimes conducts scientific or pseudo-scientific research on them. Whatever is done, it is usually a form of torture for the yukkuri (though not always). The actual purpose of the Factory,other than torturing the Yukkuri, is often unclear from story-to-story, but the general idea is that the factory researches new yukkuri, breeds yukkuri, and creates products for pet yukkuris. To obtain wild yukkuri, workers may go out and hunt wild Yukkuri. Alternatively they may purchase the Yukkuri caught by other people. Though this is done mainly for rarer varieties. It has become common for stories to have a number of different factories. Indeed,at least one factory was involved in an unfortunate incident involving a Yukkuri Utsuho (it was destroyed in a small nuclear explosion) while another was destroyed by a Yukkuri Hourai. Stories that take place in the Outside World, opposed to the realm of Gensokyo, generally point towards the existence of many different companies operating factories, one of which being "Yuh-Yah", which produces the Yukkuri castration kit and specially bred "Crying Yukkuri". Other companies include P-Foods, which owns the Gokkuri brand of yukkuri drinks and "Yukkuri International", that specializes in all things yukkuri. Factory Experiments While Experimentation is common in factories, it's usage among writers and artist are not. However, some common trends are: *A device where Yukkuri are force fed chemical and nuclear waste, and,through their innate magic,turn it into bean paste. Due to large doses of substances, the Yukkuri themselves eventually die from exposure and have to be replaced. In a similar way, yukkuris are used as eco-friendly garbage disposals. Yukkuri Yuyukos are popular for this purpose, as they have large appetites. They are either force fed the waste, or have their eyes removed so they don't know it's garbage. *A device where pregnant Yukkuri are held in a position so that the newborn children fall to their deaths. The children are later processed into food. *Breeding programs where hordes of Yukkuri Alice are allowed to rape other Yukkuri producing numerous offspring and killing the victim. *Breeding pet Yukkuris who won't defecate. This is performed on families of Yukkuris by giving them large meals, consisting in tasteless and dry food, every 2-12 hours; the amount of food in each meal is increased if any yukkuri defecates,and not eating food is not an option because that leads to the death of a Koyukkuri by caretakers; Yukkuris also must avoid throwing up food because that is another reason for killing a Koyukkuri. One way that Yukkuris hide released waste is by eating it, that is not too harmful because their waste is almost-expired bean paste. The procedure is repeated until there is born a Yukkuri that will not excrete once from the moment it is born, the parent Yukkuri will give birth to babies, raise them, and watch them die repeatedly. The reason for not killing Koyukkuris that excrete soon after their birth is, "If a child who poops is born,the parent and child both will not be able to take it easy" is encoded into the mother Yukkuri's filling DNA. (It should be noted, however, that this method is only used in an attempt to salvage the failures - i.e., the yukkuri who hide or consume their excretions, or who simply hold back from defecating, rather than never needing to do so in the first place. There is still the chance for successful non-pooping yukkuris to be born from the hiders and holders, and many successful non-pooping yukkuri have been born elsewhere.) *Harvesting Yukkuri filling by putting a desired species of Koyukkuri in a bottle and force feeding it until adulthood when it can no longer take it easy in the bottle. Then,the bottle is broken open and the mature Yukkuri is then cut open and its filling is removed and processed for market. If the Yukkuri develops a body while in the bottle,it is most likely to die before it can be harvested. The most common species for this process are Yukkurumia, Koakkuri, and Yukkureimu, Yukkurisa, and Alikuri who have been specifically bred to not have bodies. Recent Experiments Recently, the factories have been taking a turn for the worse. With newer and odder yukkuri entering the market, normally by means of breeders, the traditional methods of breeding yukkuri have failed significantly compared to past examples, mainly due to the newer yukkuri outright resisting any and all attempts to mass breed. Usually by killing the Alices sent for mass breeding, harming themselves on purpose, etc. Once significant failure was with Kantai Yukkuri. In an effort to breed them on a larger scale, one factory used old, cramped cages,which resulted in a significant die-off of many of the Kantai Yukkuri due to the lack of water to play in. Even their diet was forgotten, with general food being issued compared to the oil and metal needed. Once it was revealed what was going on, Kantai Fans mass protested which led to the end of the experiments with Kantai yukkuri. Due in part to the change in nature with yukkuri, many factories have left the older, and brutal, experiments behind to embrace "alternative" experiments, such as working on products made for yukkuri. However, not all factories embrace this change and continue to carry on with what they had done for years. And with abusers still around, said factories have no issue with clients though moral and political outrage has begun to take its toll. Yukkuri's reaction to The Factory Being basically a place of death and experimentation, it's no surprise that yukkuri are fearful of the factory. While most yukkuri generally avoid the factory or use it as a horror-story, others such as Eirins or Keines are attracted towards factory sites and try to attack them in large groups. The reason why they are attracted to the factory sites is because the suffering and pain from the deaths of Kaguyas and Mokous, or at times yukkuri in general, in the death-stages at the factor. This in turn releases heavily concentrated yukkuri pheromone. As Eirins and Keines are more attached to these yukkuris, the Kaguyas and Mokous, they are drawn towards the site and attempt to rescue them. While a group or even a herd of attacking yukkuri is something to not be concerned about, workers and guards at these sites were quick to kill the attacking yukkuri, using attack dogs, sticks and stones, muscle, and firearms. Survivors would be captured and abused, something the guards and workers enjoyed due to the lack-luster world of guarding and working in yukkuri plants. In recent times, however, the practice of killing Eirins and Keines is ill-advised given their rarity, along with the reported death of a guard by a herd of Keines, which later was found the guard was drunk and had fallen asleep while a herd of Keines gouged him to death. The presences of guards has also diminished, given the lack of threats, the better control of pheromones, and costs of having a small army defending a factory. Yukkuri opinions of the factory have also wavered, with most being scared or uncaring. Fan's Reaction to The Factory Since being introduced into yukkuri fandom, the Factory has been well liked, being used as a plot device for torturing yukkuri or removing unliked yukkuri without having to go into violent detail. The factory mythos has also evolved from just a place to kill yukkuri to the thousands to either multi-national companies to complete nations. Just like yukkuri themselves, many writers and artist have found uses for the factories that work within their canon. But, there has been backlash of the factory, mainly by non-abuse fans and fans that have grown bored of the same story set-up. Those who are non-abusers have made non-abusive factories, which are shown breeding yukkuri in "humane" ways (such as letting yukkuri have mates and not sending Alices on them) or just produce yukkuri products. Other fans have shown dislike due to the logical side of the factory, saying that the factory is basically wasting time, money, and resources on torture that doesn't do much except for a "shock-and-awe" factor. In recent years, though, the factories popularity has begun to wane, mainly by fans who dislike the same story and torture devices. Due to this, some authors have entirely skipped the factory in favor of smaller pet shops.Category:PlacesCategory:Pet Yukkuri